


someone's looking at you

by untouchableocean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: :), Blowjobs, M/M, Set in 2014, am i the checo porn boy, consensual recording, i'm the checo porn boy aren't i, is this my job now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: Sex for the two of them is generally just Nico finding fun new ways to degrade Checo and Checo going along with it for reasons he doesn’t like to admit to himself.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Sergio Perez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	someone's looking at you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricciardhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricciardhoes/gifts).

> the working title was "ur boyfriend doesnt love u bc u always be on that phone"
> 
> dedicated to @ricciardhoes who uttered the fateful words "ok great i just had a mental image of checo looking up while on his knees at hulk while he's got his cock in his mouth, moaning when he sees that hulks got his phone out, recording him" and then my dick fell off and we got this! checo was a serious twink back in his earlier f1 days, y'know. 
> 
> by the way, checo is in his team shirt, but nico isn't. he's just in a regular shirt. and i'm talking 2014 force india shirt. just for the ambience here.
> 
> title from 'someone's looking at you' by the boomtown rats.
> 
> there's always someone lookin at ya, whoa oh oh oh...

Checo awkwardly fiddles with his phone and looks out the window of Nico’s Monaco apartment. Nico had suggested he stay round for the race weekend so he didn’t have to find a hotel or anything, but Checo knew the real reason wasn’t out of the goodness of his heart but the fact that it would be much easier for them to fuck. He doesn’t mind - if he did, he  _ would _ have booked a hotel - but sex for the two of them is generally just Nico finding fun new ways to degrade Checo and Checo going along with it for reasons he doesn’t like to admit to himself.

They’re both sitting on the sofa, messing around on their phones, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Checo yelps when he feels Nico prodding at his cheek; he'd more been expecting him to say something rather than poking him like an annoying kid. The look on his face is teasing, but his eyes betray a very different emotion. Checo’s seen that look before.

“Can I have a blowjob?”

Yup, there it is.

“Sure.” 

Nico smiles and shuffles back to his spot further over on the sofa, opening his legs so they’re just far enough apart for Checo to settle between them. Checo crawls off the sofa and sinks to his knees, scrambling a little too enthusiastically to unzip Nico’s jeans and pull his cock free. He spits into his hand and slowly jerks Nico until he’s properly hard, swallowing before leaning forwards and licking hesitantly at the tip.

He hasn’t done this much before; he’s never thought he’s very good at it, but Nico seems to like it, so he’s gotten used to it. He wraps his lips around the head and Nico swears under his breath, running one hand gently through Checo’s soft hair. Checo closes his eyes and starts to move, only taking in about half of Nico’s cock, using his hand to work at the base.

Nico sighs, and Checo can feel him relax, stretching his legs out and moving his hips a bit closer towards the edge of the sofa. Checo moves back a bit, resting his spare hand on Nico’s thigh for leverage. He breathes steadily through his nose and when he finally opens his eyes, he groans with frustration at the sight of Nico sitting on his phone, smirking at...something.

Checo glares at him but he’s preoccupied with whatever he’s looking at, Instagram probably, so he unsubtly moves the hand wrapped around the base of Nico’s cock to his thigh and takes him deeper. His jaw starts to ache but he keeps going, desperate for some kind of attention, acknowledgement,  _ anything _ , but when he still gets nothing but the occasional hitched breath he realises he’s gonna have to do even more.

He squeezes his eyes shut again and goes as far down as he possibly can, gagging obscenely when Nico’s cock hits the back of his throat but resisting the urge to pull off. When he looks back up at Nico his vision’s blurry with tears forced out from the corners of his eyes, but he can see Nico biting his lip, still staring at his phone. Checo huffs and pulls back, taking a long and shaky breath.

Nico glances past his screen and looks down at Checo, face barely readable but with flecks of annoyance - his tone is certainly annoyed when he finally speaks.

“Hey, I didn’t say stop.”

Checo takes another breath and he’s about to go again but he sits back on his haunches, pouting back up at Nico.

“Get off your phone then.”

Nico’s face goes blank for a moment before he grins obnoxiously and taps at the screen again, still holding it up like it was part of him.

“You’ll see why I’m on it.” He pinches Checo’s cheek and nudges at him with his foot, earning him a disgruntled mumble. “Now come on.”

Checo licks his dry lips and the realisation hits him like a bullet.

“Are you recording?”

“Yeah,” Nico pinches the screen to zoom in and Checo can feel the shameful heat burning his cheeks. “Say hi.”

Checo looks at the phone camera, fully aware that this is the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to him but all it does is make him harder and he hates it. His eyes flick back to Nico’s.

“To who?”

Nico very lightly slaps his cheek, urging him to look back at the camera.

“Future me watching this.”

“Hi, Nico.”

“What are you gonna do now?”

Checo swallows and licks his lips again, blushing harder than ever. His voice cracks a little and he curses himself.

“I’m going to...suck your dick.” Nico raises his eyebrows over the phone and Checo takes another shaky breath, keeping direct eye-contact with the camera, with the best  _ fuck me _ eyes he can muster. “I’m going to let you fuck my mouth.”

Nico lets out a breath and looks up to the ceiling, hand still resting on Checo’s cheek.

“And?”

Checo bites his lip and looks back at Nico, who’s still staring at the ceiling, and he racks his brain trying to think of things that will get his attention. As soon as he realises what he’s about to say every part of his mind screams at him to  _ shut up _ but the words tumble clumsily out of his mouth anyway. 

“And I’m going to let you come on my face.”

Nico looks down, a wicked grin on his face as he adjusts the phone camera settings. He’s looking at Checo through the screen, and he figures that’s better than not looking at him at all.

“That’s more like it.”

Nico tangles his hand in Checo’s hair and urges him forwards and Checo goes willingly, opening his mouth and looking up at the camera, praying Nico at least doesn’t make him watch this back. He moves as freely as he can with Nico’s hand holding his head and starts sucking again, going slowly to get used to it again before Nico takes over. 

Soon enough, just as predicted, Nico gets bored and tightens his grip as a warning before shoving Checo all the way down on his cock. His nose rubs against the coarse hair of Nico’s crotch and he looks up, tears clouding his vision again. He wonders what he looks like on the video, and the thought of Nico getting off to this later makes him moan around his dick.

Nico pulls his head back and starts to move him up and down, refusing to set a regular pace, instead occasionally jerking his hips up just to really push his cock down Checo’s throat. His mouth and jaw ache like crazy, his neck is in an awkward place, and it’s not comfortable by any stretch, but he’s too turned on to care, occasionally rubbing at his own erection through his jeans. 

He looks up into the piercing eye of the camera, eyes stinging and cheeks wet. It’s not clean at all, it’s sloppy, with spit and tears and sweat combining in a gross mess on his face - and that’s not even mentioning the noises, choking coughs and whimpers as Nico barely gives him room to catch his breath. 

“Oh, fuck, f-“

Nico’s breathing speeds up and his grip wavers, and Checo takes the opportunity to regain some control. He moves off a little and grabs the base of Nico’s cock, focusing on the tip, bobbing his head until Nico’s thighs tense and he cries out as he comes.

Checo pulls off a bit late, some of Nico’s cum getting in his mouth, but most of it ends up spurting over his chin and cheeks. He closes his eyes and gasps, and he can feel it catch on his eyelashes, some of it dripping down to the corners of his mouth. He wants to wipe it off but there’s nothing around, and Nico’s still got a pretty firm hold on his head.

It’s not like he’s never tasted cum before - hell, he’s tasted Nico’s before - but having it splattered over his face is uniquely humiliating. He opens his eyes and blinks away the drops on his eyelashes, and he can see Nico looking down at him with the ghost of lust and traces of awe etched into his features. He looks away to the floor awkwardly but Nico tightens his grip on his hair again, twisting his head so he’s looking straight into the camera.

“You enjoy that?”

Nico’s voice is vaguely breathy, and Checo gulps and hums in agreement. Nico’s not having it though, and he pulls at Checo’s hair again, hard enough to draw a pained gasp.

“Say it then.”

“I liked it,” Checo balks at his own voice, his throat scratchy and hoarse from misuse. “I liked it.”

“You liked what?”

Checo coughs and tries to drop his head but Nico’s got him in a death grip.

“I liked it when you fucked my mouth.”

Nico smiles and loosens his grip slightly, enough for Checo to relax a little and flex his neck.

“And?”

Checo can feel his cheeks flushing deeper and deeper, and the glint in Nico’s eyes he can see over the phone suggests he’s very much into it. Personally he doesn’t see the appeal, and he doesn’t particularly want to. 

“And I liked it when you came on my face.”

“Did you?” Nico’s voice drips sarcasm and he lets go of Checo’s hair, letting him bow his head down to hide from the camera. “That’s cute.”

Checo hears a soft thud which he assumes is the phone being thrown to the side and suddenly both of Nico’s hands are under his armpits, urging him up. He pushes himself up and settles on Nico’s lap, bracing himself on Nico’s shoulders and finally looking down at him. His cheeks are dusted with pink, and there’s a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. Nico smiles and looks at his lips, and that’s the only warning Checo gets before he’s being pulled into a messy kiss.

Checo groans as Nico licks at his lips, pushing into his mouth and licking his own cum out from Checo’s mouth. When Nico pulls away he spins Checo around so his back is flush against his chest and his head is resting back on his shoulder. Checo whines as Nico snakes his hand down his stomach and unbuttons his jeans, squeezing at his erection through his damp boxers. Nico bends to suck a hickey into the exposed skin of Checo’s neck before moving to whisper harshly in his ear.

“Get my phone, then.”

Checo nods breathlessly and fumbles next to them for the discarded phone. He grabs it and hands it to Nico, who opens up the selfie camera and Checo makes the unbearable mistake of looking at himself. Nico’s cum is drying on his face, and his lips are slightly swollen and red from sucking Nico off. He blushes hard but he can’t look away, and Nico grins as he snaps a picture, then another, then another. 

“Tilt your head, I want to see your neck.”

Checo moves his head so the bruise Nico’s left on his neck is fully visible, and he hears the distinctive sound of yet another picture being taken. As Nico drops his hand inside his boxers and speeds up, he realises he’s not going to last long and closes his eyes, leaning his head back and letting Nico suck more tiny bruises into his neck.

He comes with a shout, his rattled breathing almost stopping as he comes all over his team shirt. When he calms down, he opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. Nico jostles him and he slowly slides off, sinking into the sofa cushions like they’re all he needs in life. Nico pushes himself up off the sofa without a word and heads into the bathroom, but he’s back almost immediately with a warm, damp towel. 

Checo reaches out to grab it but Nico laughs under his breath and wipes Checo’s face clean himself, laughing harder when he tries to squirm away. Eventually he acquiesces and lets Nico wipe the cum off his face, and leans back when he’s done, looking at Nico through heavy eyelids. Nico sits beside him and holds his arm out, and Checo curls up into his side, tempted to fall asleep right then and there.

“You wanna see what you look like when you come?”

Checo rolls his eyes and shuffles a little, letting Nico brush a hand through his matted hair.

“Not really.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Suit yourself man. But just so you know, you look really hot when you come.”

Checo hums in acknowledgement and lets his head rest on Nico’s shoulder. He doesn’t know what to say to that, because he’s fairly sure Nico’s lying. Nico reaches over to the table next to the sofa and grabs the TV remote, turning the TV on and starting to flick through Netflix. Checo sighs and closes his eyes, fully knowing it will be at least twenty minutes before Nico picks something. He glances at the sun setting through the window, and waits dutifully for the guilt to set in.


End file.
